A Very Delicate Question
by The Inner Genie
Summary: Marguerite freaks out when Veronica asks her a very delicate question. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I will never make any money on this story. Period.  
  
A Very Delicate Question  
  
By The Inner Genie 3/1/03  
  
Marguerite Krux poked her head out of the curtains that did duty as the door to her bedroom. She cocked her head and listened carefully.  
  
What was that? Oh, it was just the elevator going down. Roxton and Malone had told them all last night that they were going hunting this morning. Damn! They would have to pick today to be away. She really needed to be around people today. A lot of people. Maybe she could sneak away to the Zanga village and visit Assai until she was sure the hunters were back. Bloody hell! She smacked her hand to her forehead. She should have thought to go hunting with the men.  
  
Marguerite slipped warily out of the protection of the gauzy drapes. She really didn't want to be alone with Veronica today. Not after last night. Not after she'd asked her that very embarrassing question. The mere thought of it made Marguerite cringe.  
  
Softly, softly she crept towards the dining area. She was ravenous. She didn't have any dinner last night. She'd escaped to her room pleading a headache after stammering to the jungle girl, "My God, Veronica, why would you ask me a question like that?"  
  
Ah, the coast was clear. Marguerite sniffed the air and smiled. Someone must have made some toast. Since Challenger had gotten his bread toaster to work, they had been living on the stuff-cinnamon toast, jelly toast, toast with cheese-they couldn't seem to get enough of it. Marguerite licked her lips. Cinnamon toast and a cup of sweet tea, that's what she wanted.  
  
"Hi, Marguerite."  
  
She whipped around at the greeting and let her breath out when she saw Finn's head peeking at her over the rim of the table.  
  
"Finn!" she gasped. "You gave me quite a start. What are you doing under the table?"  
  
Finn held up a sheet of paper. "Challenger asked me to look for these notes he misplaced. And I found them," she finished happily.  
  
Marguerite thought fast. Maybe there was a way to protect herself from another tête-à-tête with Veronica.  
  
She walked quickly over and braced her hands on the table. She smiled sweetly at the young woman who had so recently and unexpectedly come from a future time on the plateau to join their little family.  
  
"Finn, dear, I was saying to Roxton only last night that I really would like to spend more time with you. We haven't had a chance to get to know each other, have we? I'm sure we have a lot in common."  
  
Finn frowned at the dark-haired beauty. Marguerite had never shown the slightest interest in her before. But, hey, they were all part of the same family now.  
  
"Sure, Marguerite. I'd like that. Only problem is, Challenger wants me to help him in his lab today. Sorry. But, we can spend time together tomorrow."  
  
"But, Finn." Marguerite said desperately.  
  
Challenger appeared at the top of the stairs. "Finn's correct, Marguerite. I must have her help today. My work is very important. Your little chat will have to wait." He started back down the steps. "Come, Finn."  
  
Finn shrugged and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry," she said again to Marguerite. "Gotta go."  
  
She turned and followed the scientific genius down the stairs.  
  
Marguerite ran to the railing and called, "Challenger, can't I help you, too? You know what they say-'many hands make light work'."  
  
"Hah," the scientist called back. "They also say, 'too many cooks spoil the broth', Marguerite. And considering how you cook, my lab is the last place you should be."  
  
Finn frowned at him. Sure, Marguerite's cooking was awful, but he didn't have to be so rude.  
  
Challenger saw the disapproval on the young woman's face and sighed. "Sorry, my dear," he called. "Finn will be quite enough help, but thank you for volunteering."  
  
Marguerite turned away, her brows draw together in furious thought.  
  
She'd just get her rifle and catch up with the men. Maybe she could get them to stay out for a few days. Surely by then Veronica would have gone to someone else to get her question answered.  
  
She walked quickly over to the elevator, picking up her hat and rifle as she passed the rack. Her foot was on the bottom step when her stomach rumbled-loudly.  
  
Food. She'd have to have something to eat before she left. One piece of toast would do.  
  
Setting her gun and hat back down, she dashed over to the bread toaster, sliced a piece of bread off of the loaf and dropped it into the slot.  
  
She stood tapping her foot impatiently while the toasted clinked and clanked.  
  
"Come on. Come on," she pleaded under her breath.  
  
"Good morning, Marguerite."  
  
She tensed her shoulders and turned with a sickly smile  
  
"Good morning, Veronica," she stammered. She crossed her finger behind her back. Maybe Veronica had forgotten all about her question.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Veronica sat and rested her elbows on the table. She leaned across and whispered confidentially, "I so glad I caught you this morning. Have you thought about what I asked last night?"  
  
Marguerite flushed. Stall, stall. Maybe the roof will fall in and save me.  
  
"You.you asked me something?" she croaked.  
  
Veronica frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes, Marguerite. I asked if you what you did about birth control."  
  
The toaster gave a small explosion and the toast shot out, landing with a thunk on the table.  
  
Marguerite grabbed it up and started stuffing pieces into her mouth.  
  
"Uff, uff," she mumbled pointing to her mouth.  
  
Marguerite was one tough woman, but she was also a very private person. She'd never indulged in "girl talk" with her few women friends. They didn't have that kind of relationship. She wasn't a prude, but talking about private, personal experiences and bodily functions made her more than just uncomfortable, it made her sweat.  
  
Veronica's brows drew together in annoyance.  
  
"You were married, weren't you? And you didn't have any children, right?"  
  
Marguerite continued to cram toast into her mouth. Chewing manically, she nodded and waggled her back and forth in confusing agreement, or not. Why was Veronica asking her about this? Who did she think she was--Margaret Sanger?  
  
"Marguerite, would you please stop eating for a minute?"  
  
Marguerite swallowed and gulped out, "Hungry. Very hungry." The toast being consumed, she picked up a piece of fruit and stared chewing on it.  
  
"Really, Marguerite," Veronica sighed. She wasn't so easily distracted, though.  
  
She stared speculatively into space. "That's why I thought you'd know all about it. That and, you know, you and Roxton."  
  
She broke off at Marguerite's indignant squeal. Her sudden inhalation made her choke. Veronica jumped up and banged on her back. When she got her breath back, Marguerite was livid. She glared at the other woman.  
  
"Just what are you implying, Veronica? Do you think Roxton and I are...that we.?"  
  
Marguerite exhaled through her nose and stomped off to her room.  
  
Taken totally by surprise, Veronica trailed after the older woman.  
  
"Wait, Marguerite. I just thought.you and Roxton are always so, you know, free and easy with each other, and.and you spend all that time alone with each other."  
  
Marguerite whirled around. "Are you saying I'm easy?" she growled. "What next? I was alone with Challenger yesterday. I guess you think he's next on my list."  
  
"No, no. Of course not," Veronica said pleadingly. But she was talking to a fluttering curtain. She stood outside Marguerite's bedroom completely unnerved by this reaction.  
  
"Marguerite! I'm sorry."  
  
Silence was her only answer.  
  
She slunk back to the table, dropped down in a chair and rested her cheek on her palm. Could her speculation about the couple really be wrong? She thought their behavior towards one another was so obvious that no one could misunderstand it.  
  
Finn came hurrying up the stairs to get Challenger a wooden spoon.  
  
"Hey, V," she called out as she bend down to search in a low cupboard. When she got no response, she turned around to look at her friend.  
  
"V? Are you all right?"  
  
Veronica sighed. "Yeah, Finn. I'm all right. I'm just trying to figure something out."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Veronica started to shake her head, but instead, cocked it to one side and looked at Finn.  
  
"Tell me, Finn, what do you think of Roxton and Marguerite?"  
  
Finn frowned at the unexpected question. She admired Veronica above anyone else and she really wanted to help her. So she bit her lip in thought.  
  
"Well," she said carefully, "Roxton is a really nice man. I've never met a man who's so polite! And he's a good hunter, too." She quirked her mouth up on one side and grimaced. "Marguerite is.is different. I don't know her very well. But if you like her, V, then I'll like her, too. Eventually. I guess."  
  
Veronica hadn't gotten the answer she was fishing for, so she tried being more blunt.  
  
"Okay, Finn. But what do your think about their relationship. Do you think they're.?" Veronica stopped abruptly. Good grief, what was she thinking--Finn was too young to ask her about things like this.  
  
Veronica cleared her throat and finished her question on a safer note. "friends?"  
  
The anticipatory look on Finn's face faded at this inane question.  
  
"Gee, I guess so." She paused in confusion. "But I just got here. Why don't you ask Ned or Professor Challenger?"  
  
"Good idea, Finn. I'll do that. Thanks for your help."  
  
"Sure, no problem, V," Finn said. Boy, was V acting funny today, she thought.  
  
"FINN! Are you coming with that spoon?" came a bellow from below.  
  
"Coming, Challenger." Finn, as relieved as Veronica to put this conversation behind them, waved goodbye to her friend and disappeared down the steps.  
  
**  
  
Marguerite sat on her bed in deep, though troubled, thought. Maybe, just maybe, she had overreacted. Maybe the way she and Roxton bantered and, yes, flirted with each other did give people the impression that they were more than friends.  
  
She blushed remembering just how often their flirting did lead to something more. But Veronica couldn't possibly know that. They were always careful when they were with the others. Weren't they? With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she answered her own question. No, they weren't always. The looks that John gave her sometimes, right in front of everyone, were so full of meaning that it was all she could do not to fling herself into his arms. And the innuendos! Honestly, once they got started with the teasing remarks, they forgot that the others were around.  
  
She sighed. They'd have to be more careful.  
  
A new thought struck her. Just why did Veronica want to know about birth control? The question had made her so anxious that she hadn't given any thought as to why Veronica was asking it.  
  
She sat up straighter and her gray eyes opened wide. Oh-my-God! Veronica wanted to know about birth control! Were she and Ned.?  
  
She jumped up and started pacing. It was the only logical conclusion. All of Marguerite's carefully buried Victorian morality came clawing its way to the surface.  
  
It was one thing for Roxton and her to carry on in such a risqué manner, after all, they were an older, more mature, experienced couple, but Ned and Veronica were babies. Innocents. How could they!  
  
"I have to stop her," she resolved and then thought, "If it isn't too late."  
  
**  
  
Veronica was still sitting at the table when she saw Marguerite step into the room. She jumped up.  
  
"Marguerite, I apologize. I shouldn't have assumed anything about you and Roxton."  
  
Marguerite waved her back down.  
  
"Apology accepted, Veronica. I want to apologize to you, too. I realize now that you would have only asked such a question if you felt you really needed an answer."  
  
Marguerite sat down next to the beautiful young woman and covered her hand with her own. Her expression was deadly serious.  
  
"Before we talk about this, I want you to know that I'm aware of why you need this information and I beg you to reconsider."  
  
She squeezed Veronica's hand.  
  
"Think about it. You're giving up something that you can never reclaim and what for? A fleeting moment of passion? A brief flame that soon goes out."  
  
Veronica blinked her eyes in confusion. "Passion?" she murmured.  
  
"Yes, sweet Veronica, a moment of passion for a lifetime of shame."  
  
Marguerite leaned closer and looked earnestly into her eyes. "If you want to give yourself to someone, you ought to wai."  
  
Veronica jerked back, pulling her hand out from under Marguerite's.  
  
"I don't want to give myself to anyone," she interrupted.  
  
Marguerite's gray eyes darkened as the full impact of what Veronica was saying became clear.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Ned is forcing you?" She drew in an outraged breath.  
  
Finally it all came together from Veronica. She gave a bark of laughter.  
  
"Do you think that I want to know about birth control so that Ned and I can...?" She broke off and started to giggle.  
  
Now it was Marguerite's turn to feel confused.  
  
"If it isn't for you and Ned, then why do you want to know about birth control?"  
  
Veronica wiped her eyes and took a moment to get her giggles under control.  
  
"I asked for Assai. She and Jarl don't want to have children right away and they asked me to find out if you could give them some advice on how not to."  
  
Marguerite digested that explanation and then asked, "But why me?"  
  
Veronica shrugged. "Who else could I ask? Challenger? Now that would be embarrassing." She giggled again and mimicked the voice of the scientist in full lecture mode, "Birth control, eh? Now that is an interesting subject. To begin you must thoroughly understand the female anatomy.and the male's too, of course."  
  
They both giggled at the all too accurate imitation.  
  
"V?" a voice spoke for the top of the stairway.  
  
The two women turned to see Finn standing there. They shared a guilty glance and hoped that she hadn't heard their discussion. It was hardly appropriate for such young ears.  
  
"V?" Finn said again.  
  
"Yes, Finn."  
  
"If you wanted to know about birth control why didn't you ask me?"  
  
The older women shared another glance, but this one was one of surprise.  
  
Marguerite snorted. "What could a young girl like you possible know about that subject?"  
  
Finn grinned.  
  
"In my time, Marguerite, "that subject" is common knowledge."  
  
She pulled up a chair and sat down at the table.  
  
"Now, if you want the low down on birth control, I'll tell you all I know. Just ask."  
  
Veronica smiled at her two friends.  
  
"Go easy on us, Finn. In our time, proper ladies like us would rather die then ask such a very delicate question."  
  
Laughing, they scooted their chairs closer together and got down to it.  
  
The End 


End file.
